


Cafuné

by Ragingstillness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, In Universe, Why?, cute domestic fluff, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/pseuds/Ragingstillness
Summary: Domestic Zades fluff. Short but sweet. Alternatively titled: The One Where We Finally Talk About Their Hair.





	

   Zelena’s eyes snapped up as sounds came from the door. There was a clinking turning of the key in the lock, two muffled thumps of loafers, then the most beautiful husky voice calling her name through the house. 

    She responded from where she was luxuriating in her bubble bath and Hades’ footsteps thudded to the bathroom door. He knocked and asked to come in. Although he couldn’t see it, she smiled. It was these little things, like asking to come in when she was vulnerable, that really showcased his perfection. Sighing and sinking a little bit further below the pink bubbles, she allowed him in. 

    Hades opened the door, his cheeks already a little flushed, then closed it behind him.

    Glancing around, he grabbed a small white stool from the corner of the room and sat down next to her. 

    “Hi,” he said. Zelena grinned at him and raised a soap soaked arm to stroke his reddened cheek. 

    “Hi.” His hand came up to cover hers, smoothing it against his face and winding his fingers between hers. She squeezed them and his nervous expression softened out into a smile. Happy to keep her hand where it was, she raised the other and took hold of a bottle of soap. He released her first hand at this action and reached out. 

    “May I?” He asked, his eyes innocent and eager. Zelena’s lips curled up into an even easier smile and she handed him the bottle. Hades moved the stool so he was sitting behind her head and snagged a small towel off the rack. He folded this into a single band and handed it to her where she dutifully wrapped it around her forehead then leaned back against the edge of the bathtub. 

    She heard him open the bottle behind her and pour some into his hands. There was a swishing sound as he rubbed them together, then he reached out and tangled his fingers in her hair. She sighed and he rubbed up and down, working the shampoo into every strand, from the ends to her scalp. 

    “You have such beautiful hair,” Hades murmured. Zelena flushed, pleased he was choosing intimacy with which to break the silence. 

    “Thank you,” she whispered. He chuckled, deep and sensuous, then worked his fingers up and down a little faster, turning sections of her hair over in his hands to make sure the soap was getting through the thickness of her curls. 

    “No really, I’ve always though it was absolutely gorgeous. Like fire behind a waterfall.” 

    With anyone else she would have scoffed at the poetry, but with him she knew he meant every word and had searched the ages of memories stored in his head so he could find the perfect comparison. Hades laughed again, lighter this time. 

    “I find myself a little jealous sometimes.” 

    This made her laugh, shaking against hands that stilled immediately so he wouldn’t scratch her. 

    “You have nothing to be jealous of. I happen to love your hair.” 

    “Really? What’s so special about it?” 

    Zelena grinned, knowing that no man but him would take her next response well. 

    “It’s so fluffy.” 

    “Fluffy?” He sounded incredulous but she could still make out the smile in his voice. His fingers tickled the base of her neck, probably a reflection of how he wished he could get his revenge for this statement. 

    “It’s sooooo fluffy, all soft and glorious. There are times when I just stare at you, wishing I could run my fingers through it.” 

    She pressed her lips together. That had been a bit more than she’d thought she was going to share. Never mind that it was true. One of his hands moved forward and stroked along her jawline. 

    “Nice to know.” 

    Zelena frowned. 

    “Don’t tease me.” 

    “Why not? It’s so entertaining. I can imagine your face right now. Your lips have gone all thin, you’ve probably scrunched up your nose, and only the most traitorous hints of red have begun to creep up your ears…~” Hades was having way too much fun with this. 

    Pulling away from his hands, Zelena twisted, suddenly turning her whole body over. Before the water could even finish sloshing up the sides she reached forward and fisted her hand in his starched collar, pulling their lips together. 

    Hades’ eyes immediately closed and he stumbled forward a little. One of his hands finally managed to find stability against her face and he kissed her back, little soft touches of their lips, just pressing together more than anything. He melted more with each kiss, the hand on her cheek sliding down to rest between her neck and her shoulder. She smiled into the kiss and set a single finger under his chin. 

    They occupied themselves thusly for a couple minutes, just pressing kisses onto each other at different angles, breaking only when they needed to breathe. He moved his body closer to her, wrapping both hands around past her neck and stroking his fingers through her curls. Neither minded how wet his suit was getting or how her sudsy fingers came up to card through his hair. She broke what might have been their 32nd kiss and whispered a single word, resting her cheeks against his palms. 

    “Cafuné.” 

    “Hmm?” Hades hummed. 

    “Cafuné, I just read it in a book this morning. It’s Brazilian Portuguese for the act of running your fingers through someone’s hair.” 

    “That’s a brilliant word.” 

    “I know. And the best part is it doesn’t have an English equivalent. For those who don’t speak the language, it may as well be magic.” 

    “Magic huh?” He leaned forward and kissed her again. She ran a sudsy hand against the natural lines of his hair, watching as if fluffed up between her fingers. Zelena giggled and Hades nudged his nose against hers. 

    “Eskimo kisses.” 

    “What?” 

    “That’s what they call rubbing noses. Eskimo kisses.” 

    “What’s an Eskimo?” 

    “I’ll tell you later.” They spent a few more moments wrapped up the heated air of the room and the taste of each other’s lips. He pulled back this time, reluctantly disengaging his fingers from her hair. 

    “You should wash this out.” 

    Zelena laughed, glancing upward. 

    “You’ll need a bath too, your hair’s all soapy.”

    Hades stood to look in the mirror. 

    “Ha. So it is.” 

    He looked back at her and she set a finger against her lips. 

    “I’m tempted to pull you in with me. It’d save water you know.” He immediately blushed bright red and seemed torn between moving forward and racing for the door. She moved the finger back into the warm water. 

    “Just kidding.” He mock-grimaced at her. She just laughed and kicked up some miniature waves with her feet. 

    “I’ll be out soon.” 

    “Don’t hog all the hot water,” he called back. This sent her into a flurry of giggles and it was with this accompaniment that he left the room, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: 
> 
> Ahh the famously super easy to write but impossible to edit species of fic. And with a beautiful one word prompt: Cafuné, based on a post I read on @shakenspeares tumblr, this practically wrote itself. Lovely when your tumblr idols do that. And yes, I know this also appears before the next chapter of Law of the Land. I have just wanted to publish this for a small age and my research contact for Law of the Land will be meeting with me soon. I hope you like this little one-shot, please R&R.


End file.
